Jamie Annett
Jamie Annett directed 136 episodes of EastEnders, including one double episode from September 1998 to January 2012, he also made a return to direct a couple of episodes in January 2018. He also produced multiple episodes between 2003 and 2004. Jamie was initially a Location Manager and 1st Assistant Director and made his first break by directing multiple music videos. From there he was then selected onto the BBC's drama director's course. His directing credits include London's Burning, Where the Heart Is, Is Harry on the Boat?, Family Affairs, The Bill, Waterloo Road, Casualty, The Dumping Ground and Hollyoaks. He is currently a core director on Holby City and has directed over fifty episodes for the show. Episodes directed by Jamie Annett 1990s 1998 (6 episodes) *Episode 1663 (7 September 1998) *Episode 1664 (8 September 1998) *Episode 1665 (10 September 1998) *Episode 1707 (14 December 1998) *Episode 1708 (15 December 1998) *Episode 1709 (17 December 1998) 1999 (11 episodes) *Episode 1738 (15 February 1999) *Episode 1739 (16 February 1999) *Episode 1765 (19 April 1999) *Episode 1766 (20 April 1999) *Episode 1767 (21 April 1999) *Episode 1807 (19 July 1999) *Episode 1808 (20 July 1999) *Episode 1809 (22 July 1999) *Episode 1869 (29 November 1999) *Episode 1870 (30 November 1999) *Episode 1871 (2 December 1999) 2000s 2000 (6 episodes) *Episode 1942 (1 May 2000) *Episode 1943 (2 May 2000) *Episode 1944 (4 May 2000) *Episode 1975 (17 July 2000) *Episode 1976 (18 July 2000) *Episode 1977 (20 July 2000) 2001 (10 episodes) *Episode 2060 (22 January 2001) *Episode 2061 (23 January 2001) *Episode 2062 (25 January 2001) *Episode 2105 (7 May 2001) *Episode 2106 (8 May 2001) *Episode 2107 (10 May 2001) *Episode 2168 (17 September 2001) *Episode 2169 (18 September 2001) *Episode 2170 (20 September 2001) *Episode 2171 (21 September 2001) 2002 (4 episodes) *Episode 2425 (9 December 2002) *Episode 2426 (10 December 2002) *Episode 2427 (12 December 2002) *Episode 2428 (13 December 2002) 2003 (16 episodes) *Episode 2463 (10 February 2003) *Episode 2464 (11 February 2003) *Episode 2465 (13 February 2003) *Episode 2466 (14 February 2003) *Episode 2503 (21 April 2003) *Episode 2504 (22 April 2003) *Episode 2505 (24 April 2003) *Episode 2506 (25 April 2003) *Episode 2551 (14 July 2003) *Episode 2552 (15 July 2003) *Episode 2553 (17 July 2003) *Episode 2554 (18 July 2003) *Episode 2607 (20 October 2003) *Episode 2608 (21 October 2003) *Episode 2609 (23 October 2003) *Episode 2610 (24 October 2003) 2004 (16 episodes) *Episode 2674 (9 February 2004) *Episode 2675 (10 February 2004) *Episode 2676 (12 February 2004) *Episode 2677 (13 February 2004) *Episode 2706 (5 April 2004) *Episode 2707 (6 April 2004) *Episode 2708 (8 April 2004) *Episode 2709 (9 April 2004) *Episode 2742 (7 June 2004) *Episode 2743 (8 June 2004) *Episode 2744 (10 June 2004) *Episode 2745 (11 June 2004) *Episode 2782 (16 August 2004) *Episode 2783 (17 August 2004) *Episode 2784 (19 August 2004) *Episode 2785 (20 August 2004) 2005 (8 episodes) *Episode 2985 (1 August 2005) *Episode 2986 (2 August 2005) *Episode 2987 (4 August 2005) *Episode 2988 (5 August 2005) *Episode 3061 (12 December 2005) *Episode 3062 (13 December 2005) *Episode 3063 (15 December 2005) *Episode 3064 (16 December 2005) 2006 (16 episodes) *Episode 3088 (23 January 2006) *Episode 3089 (24 January 2006) *Episode 3090 (26 January 2006) *Episode 3091 (27 January 2006) *Episode 3128 (3 April 2006) *Episode 3129 (4 April 2006) *Episode 3130 (6 April 2006) *Episode 3131 (7 April 2006) *Episode 3152 (15 May 2006) *Episode 3153 (16 May 2006) *Episode 3154 (18 May 2006) *Episode 3155 (19 May 2006) *Episode 3180 (3 July 2006) *Episode 3181 (4 July 2006) *Episode 3182 (6 July 2006) *Episode 3183 (7 July 2006) 2007 (12 episodes) *Episode 3287 (1 January 2007 - Part 1) *Episode 3288 (1 January 2007 - Part 2) *Episode 3289 (2 January 2007) *Episode 3290 (4 January 2007) *Episode 3384 (18 June 2007) *Episode 3385 (19 June 2007) *Episode 3386 (21 June 2007) *Episode 3387 (22 June 2007) *Episode 3464 (2 November 2007) *Episode 3465 (5 November 2007) *Episode 3466 (6 November 2007) *Episode 3467 (8 November 2007) 2008 (8 episodes) *Episode 3572 (5 May 2008) *Episode 3573 (6 May 2008) *Episode 3574 (8 May 2008) *Episode 3575 (9 May 2008) *Episode 3612 (14 July 2008) *Episode 3613 (15 July 2008) *Episode 3614 (17 July 2008) *Episode 3615 (18 July 2008) 2009 (4 episodes) *Episode 3714 (5 January 2009) *Episode 3715 (6 January 2009) *Episode 3716 (8 January 2009) *Episode 3717 (9 January 2009) 2010s 2010 (7 episodes) *Episode 3957 (1 March 2010) *Episode 3958 (2 March 2010) *Episode 3959 (4 March 2010) *Episode 3960 (5 March 2010) *Episode 4025/3026 (30 June 2010) (Double episode) *Episode 4027 (1 July 2010) *Episode 4028 (5 July 2010) 2011 (4 episodes) *Episode 4189 (5 April 2011) *Episode 4190 (7 April 2011) *Episode 4191 (8 April 2011) *Episode 4192 (11 April 2011) 2012 (4 episodes) *Episode 4358 (16 January 2012) *Episode 4359 (17 January 2012) *Episode 4360 (19 January 2012) *Episode 4361 (20 January 2012) 2018 (4 episodes) *Episode 5642 (22 January 2018) *Episode 5643 (23 January 2018) *Episode 5644 (24 January 2018) *Episode 5645 (25 January 2018) Category:EastEnders directors